thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Boss
Zombie Boss, previously known as Templar Henry Enoch, is the leader of the zombies and a fallen Templar. He used to be a member of an archaeology team. He has appeared three times to assist Israphel as his right hand man/minion and carries many axes. He never carries better than a stone axe, filling Simon's entire inventory when he died in the first battle the heroes had with him. History Templar Enoch was a member of an archaeology team. In mid-August while investigating the Hand, he and the other members did not heed Professor Grizwold's warnings, and did not leave as he did, resulting in Enoch becoming tainted by the Sands. Sometime later, he had a dream about a strange, pale-faced man. Enoch started to go insane from the corruption of the sands. Eventually, owing to this insanity, he killed his colleagues (another templar and a scribe) and began to turn to sandstone. He then wrote insane log entries on the walls, eventually, after running out of ink, in his own blood. He seemed focused on uncovering the Hand completely, eventually, once his tools ran out, with his bare, sandstone hands. He eventually felt a "tingling in his bones, like buzzing insects" and felt that "the only answer is... Removal". He sees Israphel entering a room near this message, which he enters. He then tried to surgically remove his own skeleton from his living body, however, his death was caused when Israphel entered the room with him and killed him most gruesomely, being gibbed; Lewis and Simon later find his completely dismembered body (actually the body of another templar) lying in pieces in the room he was last seen entering. After his death he was revived by Israphel as a zombie with blood permanently leaking from his mouth. Relationships Creeper Boss Zombie Boss is Creeper Boss' best, and only friend, the two have proven themselves to be very loyal to Israphel but are sometimes looked down by him. Israphel Israphel is Zombie Boss' master, Zombie Boss is fourth-in-command since he isn't as smart as Creeper Boss. Physical Description Minecraft Form Before becoming a zombie Enoch had white skin along with a grey beard, despite being 37 when he died, he also wore the regular Templar uniform, when he was re-animated he appeared like a normal zombie with red eyes and blood dripping from his mouth. After he was killed the first time Israphel re-animated him again with a new appearance, he is a pale green with an arched back and is rather slow. Pony Form Zombie Boss' pony form looks identical to his Minecraft form except he has no clothes. It is also unknown what his original pony form looked like. Personality Zombie Boss is smarter than the rest of the zombies that roam Minecraft, he may be slow and seem like a normal zombie but he is able to dodge attacks from his foes. Weapons Zombie Bosses only weapon he is seen with is a stone axe, however, he has knowledge on how to use air balloons from the mod. Theme Song Unknown. Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VV3OrTAOXqk Zombie Boss Quotes "uuuuuuuuurggggggggghhhhhhh...." "BRAIIIIIIIIIINSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS." Gallery Enoch.png|Zombie Boss as Templar Enoch. Zombie Boss (Shadow Of Israphel).png|Zombie Boss pony. Trivia *In the canon Shadow of Israphel series by the Yogscast, Zombie Boss is only presumed to be Templar Enoch, or just a Zombie who stole templar uniform. Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Undead Category:Adults Category:Unaging Category:Mutated